Double Spy Lani
by Charissa
Summary: Lani is a poor girl in Menfe who winds up being caught stealing. She is seen as a very clever girl and is wanted as a spy. The problem is that she winds up being a double spy for the opposite sides of the Egyptian throne. Which side will she be loyal t
1. Lani

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
~I based this story on a book a read a while ago called Mara, Daughter of the Nile. Don't worry, there will be Yu-Gi-Oh characters, starting in the next chapter. The story is not all about Lani~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     19-year-old Lani, a dark-haired, blue-eyed girl, laughed out loud as she watched the baker chase a little boy through the streets of Menfe. She had dared the little boy to steal cakes from the baker. She was always amused when people fell for this joke of hers. Since the baker was off and chasing the little boy, that only left the baker's apprentice for Lani to deal with.   
     Lani sauntered over to the stall where the baker's apprentice was putting cakes into the oven. "So, you must be the baker's new apprentice, am I right?" Lani asked slyly.   
     The apprentice turned around. "Why yes, in fact I am. Why do you ask?"   
     Lani shrugged and said, "You're like all the others, I bet. You'll be gone in a week."   
     The apprentice looked confused. "What others?" he asked.   
     "The other apprentices, I mean," Lani said. "No apprentice has lasted a full two weeks working with this baker because his cakes keep disappearing. He fires the apprentice for not watching the cakes closer."   
     The apprentice puffed out his chest and proudly said, "It'll be different with me. I am very careful about watching."   
     "Sure you are," Lani mumbled under her breath. "Oh no, look! The cakes are starting to burn!" Lani pointed to the oven and as the apprentice turned to look at the cakes in the oven, she took four little cakes for herself from the tray on the stall.   
     "The cakes didn't burn," the apprentice said. He laid the cakes on the tray and placed a few more dough cakes in the oven.   
     "Well, it was nice talking to you," Lani said sweetly. "I've gotta go now. Good luck in keeping your job!"   
     "Thanks. Have a nice day!" the apprentice called out to Lani as she started leaving the stall.   
     "I will," Lani called back. "Bye!"   
     Lani walked away laughing and nibbling on her cakes. It was always so funny how she could fool the baker's apprentices. Lani had been stealing ever since she was a girl. Her family was very poor and her father had been fired from his job recently because he had gotten a bad case of pneumonia and couldn't work. Lani was the youngest in her family of all girls. She had four older sisters, only one of which was already married. It was hard enough for them to get food for their whole family when their father was healthy but without their father, it was near impossible. Girls in Egypt were not allowed to have jobs.   
Lani stepped into her family's hut and presented the cakes to them.   
     "Lani, did you steal again?" Lani's mother, Nami, asked with a tone of strictness in her voice. She had never liked it when Lani stole food although she knew it was the only way that her family could survive.   
     "Yes, mother," Lani answered honestly. "We haven't eaten in over a day and I think we deserve to eat. Besides, it's only four little cakes."   
     Lani's oldest sister, 27-year-old Hana, spoke up then. "Mother, we really do need food though. How else are we supposed to get food if we don't steal?"   
     "Yeah," 20-year-old Akiko, the youngest sister besides Lani, chimed in. "It's not like we can beg around here because almost everyone around here is poor and those who aren't poor wouldn't help a single soul if they could help it."   
     "I wish I could be married like Machiko," 24-year-old Shika said, talking about their sister who was married. Shika was the third girl and Machiko, who was 25, was the second oldest of the family. "Machiko got really lucky in marrying that merchant three years ago. She now has a son and they're living a great life now. Why doesn't she help us more?"   
     "Honey," Nami said, "Machiko is still not very rich and she does send us a bit of money every month."   
     "Can we just eat now?" Akiko asked, impatiently. Her mouth was watering as she looked at the yummy cakes.   
     Lani set the cakes on the little table in their hut and everyone started eating quietly. Lani's mother brought up a little piece of cake to Hiroshi, Lani's father as well as a glass of water and the family went to bed early that night, feeling a little better having something in their stomach.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I hope you all like the story so far. I would like a review before I continue to know that someone likes my story~


	2. Strange Noblemen

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
(This chapter does have Yu-Gi-Oh characters in it although I don't say it directly in this chapter. Do you think you could figure out who the noblemen are?)   
  
~ The morning after the prologue~   
  
     A young nobleman of 21 walked through the streets of Menfe, looking for someone. He didn't know who in particular he was looking for. All he knew was that he had to find someone who would fit the criteria of a brave and courageous messenger.   
     He walked throughout the market place, looking at all the different shops and stalls. He saw quite a few people begging in the streets. Knowing he had money, he wished he could have given them something but the money he had with him was money for getting that messenger. He couldn't spend it on anything else.   
     He was not dressed as a nobleman though because that could possibly give away what he stood for. He was dressed as any middle class man would be dressed.   
     He kept searching the streets of Menfe, smelling the sweet aromas of the baker's cakes and breads. He also saw children running around everywhere, sometimes with merchants chasing after them because they had stolen something. He felt kind of sorry for those kids.   
     Just then, he stopped in the street, sniffing the air. He smelled the most delicious smell at one stall than from all the others. He watched as a young woman in rags with dark hair and deep blue eyes stepped up to the stall and started talking to the baker.   
     He was amused watching the young woman, who appeared to be putting on an act for the baker. All of a sudden – as if in a blur – he say the woman snatch a few cakes and put them in her sash, while still talking casually to the baker.   
     The young nobleman almost laughed aloud, but somehow held it in. That's one sly girl, he thought. The girl then slipped away and the nobleman guessed that she was going home. He again made his way through the streets of Menfe and soon forgot about the amusing incident with the woman. He became very occupied with finding the perfect person for the dangerous job of being the messenger.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     At the same time, another nobleman, wearing a cloak that covered his face and royal clothes saw the very same incident involving the dark-haired, blue-eyed girl. Thoughts were flowing through this nobleman's brain about this girl. He knew that she would be perfect for his plan.   
     He watched her go and followed exactly 12 paces behind her, walking quietly so that she would not hear a thing. As they reached an alley where no one else was, the nobleman surprised the girl by suddenly talking.   
     "Where are you going with those cakes?" he demanded.   
     "Oh, I'm just going to bring them to my family," the girl replied.   
     "What's your name?"   
     "I'm Lani. Who exactly are you and why do you have a cloak on?"   
     "That I cannot tell you unless you come with me."   
     "Um…no thanks. I think I've gotta be home now," Lani said and she started hurrying down the alley.   
     "You could run but I saw you steal those cakes from the baker and I wouldn't hesitate to have you thrown in prison…or worse. So, I think it would be best if you come with me."   
     Lani was a little frightened by this. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked.   
     "I just have a request to ask of you," the nobleman replied. He motioned for her to follow him. Lani had no choice since he knew her secret so she followed him back through the alley and over to the small hotel in Menfe, where she was brought to his room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review. I would love to see what everyone thinks about this story so far.


	3. Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein.   
  
~At the hotel room~   
  
     Lani entered the room with the nobleman a little uneasily. What does he want with me? she thought. She soon found out.   
     "Now, I take it you are pretty poor considering the fact that you were stealing, am I not right?" the nobleman started. Lani said nothing. "Am I not right?" the nobleman demanded again.   
     "Yes, you are," Lani mumbled, ashamed. Without thinking, she let her thought tumble out of her mouth. "What in the world do you want to do with me?"   
     "You will find out if you just learn patience. Now, you may know that there are people in Egypt now who are rebelling against Queen Anzu."   
     "Of course I know about that," Lani said.   
     "I am a noble," he said taking off his cloak, revealing his royal clothes. "I am in search of a messenger who will find the leader of this revolt against the queen. Somehow, the prince has been communicating with this leader although we do not let him have private conversations with anybody. The leader must be somebody close to the queen or this would not be possible."   
     "Hold it," Lani interrupted. "So you think I'm the person you should have for a messenger?"   
     "Precisely," the nobleman answered, icily. "You seem to have all the characteristics of a spy. You are clever and brave. You are also amazingly good at hiding the fact that you can trick people as I noticed from your conversation with the baker. Of course, there would be a reward with this job that I think you could not possibly refuse."   
     "What if I choose not to do it anyway though?"   
     "If you choose not to be our spy, then you shall suffer," the nobleman replied coldly. Lani hated his eyes. The nobleman had the iciest stare of anyone she had ever known before. "It will be a dangerous task that you could lose your life over, but if you choose to do it and you find out who the leader of the rebel group is, you shall have more money than you've ever dreamed of in your life."   
     "I could die though," Lani said flatly.   
     "I could have you killed if you don't do this." The response came equally as flat and very cold. Lani hated him for putting her in a situation like this. I wish I hadn't stolen those cakes today, she thought.   
     "So, are you going to do it?"   
     Lani stared icily at him and replied, "Yes."   
     "Good," he said coldly. "As you may know, the princess of Canaan, Princess Serenity, is going to Alexandria to be married to Prince Duke. You are to pose as one of Princess Serenity's servants and do everything she asks of you. Do you understand?" he asked with malice in his voice.   
     "I do," Lani said. "But how am I supposed to meet the princess?"   
     "In Alexandria, I will send you someone to lead you to the princess. I will send you Ryou Bakura. Now, don't you ever forget that name, you hear me?"   
     "Yes," Lani mumbled. "One more thing though…"   
     "What's that?" the nobleman asked, maliciously.   
     "How do I get to Alexandria?"   
     "Here," the nobleman said, giving Lani some money. "Use it carefully because I will not be giving you more. Get passage to Alexandria on a ship. Oh, and when you find out who the leader of this rebel group is, don't hesitate to tell me."   
     "I don't even know who you are though," Lani said simply.   
     "That's right. I didn't want to tell you and I'm still not going to. I will send for you and you will tell me who this leader is."   
     "What if I don't know who he is?"   
     "I will give you three chances to find out who he is and if you don't know by then, you're of no use to me. Also, no one must ever find out about this, or your life will be taken, I assure you."   
     A shiver went down Lani's spine and she left the hotel to get passage to Alexandria on a ship.   
  
~Do you like the story so far? Please review~


	4. The Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
~ The ship dock~   
  
     The young nobleman looked around for ships on the dock. There were quite a few, but none of them seemed to be going to Alexandria. He felt bad that he was going back to Alexandria without the messenger he needed but he thought that maybe he could make do without one.   
     He made his way to the last ship on the dock and found the captain. "Excuse me," he said politely, "Are you by any chance going to Alexandria?"   
     "Yes, I am," the captain replied. "Do you have money to get on?"   
     "Of course," the nobleman said pulling out his money bag and handing the captain a few coins. Then he stepped onto the ship and walked toward the cabin in the ship.   
     "Wait a second, young man!" the captain called. "One thing is required before you get onto this ship and that's your name. I am Captain Yugi Motou."   
     "Since it is required, I am Yami," the nobleman said. "A scribe's apprentice," he then lied. No one was to know that he was a nobleman unless he wanted them to know it.   
     "Welcome on to the Silver Beetle then, Yami," Captain Yugi said. "The only people on here are me and my crew and you, so it might get a little lonely at times."   
     "That's perfect," Yami said. "I need private times quite often." Yami then left for the cabin and had some time alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
     Meanwhile, Lani was making her way towards the dock. She asked captain after captain if they were going to Alexandria. None answered 'yes' to that question. She finally came across the Silver Beetle and prayed to herself that this ship was going to Alexandria.   
     She made her way onto the platform of the ship and saw the captain on the ship. "Captain, sir, are you going to Alexandria?"   
     "Yes I am, miss," Captain Yugi said. He didn't think she could get on though because she had rags on and was just about one of the skinniest girls he had seen in his life. "I only let someone onto my ship though if they've got the money."   
     "I've got money!" Lani said defiantly. She took out some of the money that the nobleman in the cloak had given to her and presented it to Captain Yugi. "See," she said.   
     "Yes, I see," Captain Yugi was almost positive then that she had stolen that money. "What's your name?" he asked, taking the money from Lani.   
     "Lani. What may I ask is your name?"   
     "Just call me Yugi," Captain Yugi said. "Welcome aboard the Silver Beetle! I hope you enjoy your journey to Alexandria. Go on in the cabin and get yourself a bed."   
     Lani went over to the cabin and opened the door. She then went over to the first bed she saw and fell asleep quickly. She had had a very long and tiring day. She was also worried about what her family was thinking. She knew that they would miss her terribly and would be very, very worried.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~What do you think? Please review ~


	5. Yami the Scribe

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein

~ On the _Silver Beetle ~_

            Lani woke up in the morning wondering where on earth she was.  Then she remembered the events of the day before.  Lani sighed.  She already missed her family and felt bad about leaving them before.  She wished she had gone back to her hut after she had been explained to in the hotel what she was to do.  Then she would've been able to explain to them what was going on with her and be able to say good-bye to them.

            She stepped off the bed and heard noises coming from the next door cabin room.  She walked over to the door, opened it, and found herself in the kitchen of the ship.

            "Hello, Lani," Captain Yugi said.  "Would you like some breakfast?  We're all just finishing up."

            "Yes, thanks, I would love to have some breakfast," Lani replied.  She sat down at the small table and was handed a plate with food on it.  She started eating and was very glad to have something in her stomach.

            "You like it?" Yugi asked.

            "Yes, I do.  Thanks, Yugi."  Yugi then left Lani alone and headed out of the cabin to direct the ship crew with their tasks.  Lani soon finished her warm breakfast and also headed out to the deck of the ship.

            Lani went over to the edge of the ship and looked out across the river.  She had never seen the river from a ship before because she had never been on a ship.  Suddenly, she felt someone's presence behind her.  She whirled around to see a tall young man, looking out to the river as well.

            "Beautiful river, isn't it?" he commented.

            "Who are you?" Lani asked a little rudely.  She had been very startled by this young man.  She was also surprised because he didn't appear to be part of the crew and she had thought that she was the only passenger on the ship.

            "Oh, I'm sorry," the man said, amused.  "Did I frighten you?"

            Lani recovered from her shock and replied haughtily, "Of course not.  Nothing scares me."

            "Oh really?" the man asked, now very amused.  He suddenly recognized the girl as being the same one he had seen in the market, stealing the cakes.  _How did she get on this ship? he asked himself but answered his own question with the thought that she was a master of stealing.  "What are you doing on this ship?" he asked._

            "Why do you ask?  You don't think I have the money to get on a ship?" Lani said defiantly.

            "Never mind," the young man said.  "We got off on the wrong foot.  What's your name?"

            "I'm Lani," she said and thought to herself, _Relax, he knows nothing about you.  You don't have to be so defiant.  _"Who are you?"

            "I am Yami," the man said.  "I am a scribe's apprentice.  I am truly sorry for startling you before."

            "You didn't startle me!" Lani exclaimed.  "I just didn't know someone was behind me."  

            "Of course," Yami said, with laughter in his eyes.  Lani was miffed by this.  _There's something mysterious about this Yami, she thought.  __I'll find out what it is, she then vowed to herself._

            "I have to get back to my scribe's work," Yami said.  "I'll see you around though."

            "Yeah, sure," Lani said, and went back to watching the blue river twinkle in the sunlight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you like the story so far?  If you want to tell me what you think of it or have a little advice for me, please review.  I would like a few reviews before I continue.


	6. The Scroll

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
~ After a week on the Silver Beetle ~   
  
     Lani and Yami had been talking together over the past week. Lani didn't tell Yami anything about herself and Yami didn't tell Lani anything about himselft. They talked about tales and legends most of the time. One day, Lani caught Yami reading a scroll.   
     "What are you reading?" she asked curiously. She had been longing to know what was written in those scrolls that Yami often read.   
     "Nothing of importance," Yami replied, purposely sounding bored. He gave Lani a quick peek at it thinking it would do no harm.   
     " 'Everything must go as planned when the time is right,' " Lani recited, triumph spreading over her face as she started to read a bit more.   
     "Hey!" Yami cried, reaching for the scroll. "Where'd you learn to read?" He grabbed the scroll and held it tight.   
     "Never underestimate someone just because they seem poor to you," Lani said wisely, her eyes laughing at him. "I learned to read when my best friend invited me to join her in school for a full two years. I sure missed my family those two years but I learned to read and write pretty well so it was worth it."   
     Yami knew he shouldn't have been so careless with that scroll. He was sure now that Lani would want to find out anything and everything she could about him. He put the scroll in his pocket.   
     "I know you regret letting me see that," Lani said. "There's something in there that no one should know about."   
     "Look," Yami said, grabbing her by the arm. "You find out what's in that scroll and you'll be fed to those crocodiles right there, you see." He showed her the crocodiles in the now murky river water.   
     "Is that a threat?" Lani said, mockingly.   
     Yami ignored her and let her go. "If you want to stay alive, you'll stay well away from my scrolls."   
     This intrigued Lani very much but she knew better than to mess with this Yami. Yami was very mysterious and possibly very dangerous too but he was also very clever, it seemed.   
     Yami left then for the cabin. Lani looked down at the crocodiles who were lurking below.   
     "Nasty things, aren't they, those crocodiles?" Yugi said coming up to Lani on the deck.   
     Lani turned around and said, "Yes, they are. Do you know anything about Yami? I know you two have had a few talks together."   
     "About Yami, I know nothing," Yugi said. "We've only talked about Egypt and what it's like in Alexandria. However, I do know that Yami is a mysterious character and he could be dangerous, Lani. It might do good to stay well away from him."   
     "It might," Lani agreed, "But that's what makes me want to stay around him. I want to figure out who he really is and what he's doing. There's a mystery in him that has to come out."   
     "Well, do whatever you please," Yugi said. "I'm going to get dinner now."   
     "Okay. I think I'll just stay out here and watch the sun set. It's so beautiful from on a ship."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
~Well, how is the story coming along? I know it's getting a little boring with all their conversations now but hold on just a little longer and it'll get really interesting.  I want a review to continue with the story~


	7. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
~Two days later on the Silver Beetle~   
  
     Lani was still so very curious about the scroll and had longed to know what was in it. She knew it was something very important. She had had a few chances where she could've sneaked another peek at the scroll but was a little afraid of Yami catching her in the act and she knew that he had meant that threat.   
     As she was walking around the ship, watching the crew work, she heard faint voices coming from the captain's cabin. Being who she was, Lani just had to find out what was going on in there.   
     She walked towards the cabin and crouched down low and put her ear near a crack where she could hear what the people in there were talking about. She heard the voice of Yugi speaking.   
     "You're talking treason, Yami!" he exclaimed.   
     "Not if the plan comes through," Yami said. "And it will. With your help of course, Captain."   
     "Please, call me Yugi," Yugi said. "So, you're really a lord in the palace at Alexandria?"   
     "Yes, I am," Yami replied.  "Highly trusted by the queen herself."   
     "Wow!" Yugi said. "So, how exactly did this all start?"   
     "Well, it's quite simple really. The prince and I became great friends. He was like an older brother to me. I noticed how he was treated. He always had guards near him all the time. I felt bad that his half-sister kept him locked up even though it was his rightful turn on the throne. When his father, the pharaoh, died, Prince Duke was too young to rule, so Anzu took the throne temporarily. Only, it turned out to be a not so temporary thing and she won't let him have the throne. All that was happening to my friend miffed me and we devised a plan to put him on the throne. We have bribed person after person to join our ranks and overthrow Queen Anzu. While all this is happening, I am posing as a trusted lord of Anzu. She has no idea how dangerous I am to her."   
     Lani's heart beat fast as she listened to Yami's little speech. It sounded like he was the leader of these rebels that were trying to overthrow the pharaoh, Anzu. This was exactly what the cold nobleman had wanted her to find. The leader of the rebels. Lani strained to listen again though as Yugi started speaking.   
     "So, you're the amazing leader of the rebels," Yugi said, amazed. "I've been wanting to join the rebel ranks, you know. The queen has not done any good for Egypt. She's weakened our army and not given them the supplies they need to protect Egypt and she's done naught but make the people pay taxes just so she can build statues of herself around Egypt."   
     "All this is true, Yugi," Yami said. "I'm very glad you feel this way. I knew when I boarded this ship that you were one of us."   
     "There's just one thing I don't understand though," Yugi said. "How is it that someone won't bring you in once they're bribed?"   
     Lani held her breath as she waited for the response. All of a sudden though, she felt a tickle go up her nose. She tried to hold it in but it wasn't any use. She sneezed a pretty loud sneeze and was positive that Yami and Yugi had heard it. She got in position to run but heard Yugi talking again. She breathed a sigh of relief.   
     "I thought it was you who would be listening in on us," Lani heard all of a sudden. She whirled around to see Yami standing in front of her. He had a sharp look on his face. Lani got up to run but Yami grabbed her arm and dragged her into the cabin.   
     "Look at what I found, Yugi," Yami said, still holding Lani's arm in a firm grip.   
     "Lani!" Yugi cried. "What were you doing listening in on our conversation?"   
     "I couldn't help it," Lani said.   
     Yami looked at her coldly and said sarcastically, "Sure you couldn't. How much did you hear?" he then demanded. Lani was quiet.   
     "How much did you hear?" Yami demanded again, gripping her arm even harder.   
     "Stop it, Yami!" Lani gasped. "You're hurting me!"   
     "How much did you hear?"   
     "Just about everything," Lani finally answered. "Now let me go!" Yami released his grip on her and went to lock the doors so that she couldn't get out of the cabin. Yami then started questioning Lani.   
     When he was done, he said to Yugi, "So she does know everything. I can't let her out now that she knows all this information."   
     "No, you can't," Yugi agreed.   
     Yami was thinking very hard and suddenly remembered Lani's clever cake stealing in the market at Menfe. _She would make a wonderful spy if she could be trusted, Yami thought. _If I threatened her, would she be a trustworthy spy or would she be the death of me and the rest of ___Egypt__?   
     "Now, I have a little proposal to make," Yami started. "I, being a trusted lord of Anzu's, cannot be seen with the prince. I made a trip to Menfe to find a messenger, or spy, to go between us. That person would have to be clever. Very clever. Now, I remember seeing you in Menfe. You put on a little amusing play for me to watch in the market place, stealing those cakes from the baker."   
     "You saw that?" Lani exclaimed. "So I suppose you want me to be this spy you're talking about?"   
     "Only if you want. You have two other choices though. One, you can go to the dungeon for stealing or two, you can be thrown to the crocodiles or killed in some other way. It's your choice, Lani."   
     Lani looked into the mocking face of Yami's and for a second, she just hated him. __What should I do? she thought. It didn't take long for her to make her decision though. All she had to do was say she'd be a spy and then turn him over to the cold nobleman who would then turn him over to the queen. It would be that easy to gain more money than she could've imagined and see her family again. Lani looked straight into the mocking eyes of Yami and said, "Fine, I'll be a spy for you. What do I have to do?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit longer than the other chapters. Please, tell me what you think of it.  I would like another review before I continue.


	8. A Life in the Palm of Her Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
~Still in Yugi's cabin~   
  
     "What do I have to do?" Lani repeated when Yami wouldn't answer. Yami seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Yami!" Lani called, finally getting his attention. "What do I have to do?"   
     "Well, in order for the prince and myself to communicate we have to have a go-between, which is you. You have to bring messages from me to the prince and vice versa. May I remind you though that this is very dangerous business and you could get killed?"   
     "I don't care about being killed but how do I do it?" Lani asked. "I mean, I must need some type of disguise or something. And how do I get in a room by myself with him? Wouldn't someone suspect something?"   
     "That's what I'm trying to figure out right now," Yami said, harshly. Lani let him think for some time and then said, "Why don't I pose as a servant of the princess of Canaan that I heard was going to be married to the prince? That way, I would be in the palace, and I would be able to be alone in a room with the princess and prince."   
     "It seems like a good enough plan," Yami agreed. "The only problem is the princess."   
     "How would she be a problem?" Lani asked. "Being his fiancée, don't you think she would keep his secrets?"   
     "Maybe, maybe not," Yami said. "And maybe we shouldn't risk it."   
     "Well, if not that, then I could keep her distracted with something else while the prince and I talk."   
     Yami thought for a moment. _Should I risk this? Lani seems so sure that this would be the best plan. Is there anything else I could do? Yami knew the answer to the last question he asked himself. There was no other plan that he could think of. "I guess we'll just have to take a risk with the princess," Yami said slowly.   
     Lani grinned. Her plan was certainly working out. Once the nobleman in Menfe sent for her, all she would have to do would be to turn Yami in and she would get her money reward and be able to return to her family.   
     Lani got up then and said, "Can I go now since I know exactly what I have to do now."   
     Yami looked at her, amused. "You may go," he said, "But first I must give you something. You need some new clothes so that you look like a servant and not a guttersnipe so ~"   
     "Guttersnipe!" Lani cried, interrupting Yami.   
     "Yes, guttersnipe," Yami said mockingly. "I shall give you something so that you can pay for some real clothes and not look like a pretty little guttersnipe."   
     "Hmph," Lani grumbled. She thought of the money she had left from what the nobleman in Menfe had given her and figured it was for this exact reason. At that point she started to wonder who Ryou Bakura was.  The cold nobleman had said that he would meet her there and introduce her to the princess.  _When and where exactly will he meet me though?_ She wondered.  "I really don't need your money, Yami," she then said.   
     Yami looked at her and gave her a gold ring with a few jewels engraved in it. "Use it for the payment."   
     "I dont need it," Lani said stubbornly.   
     Yugi finally spoke up after quite some time of being quiet. "Well, if you honestly don't need it, then give it back to Yami."   
     Lani thought for a moment. __It's a beautiful ring, she thought as she looked more closely at it. _Maybe I could just keep it for good luck or something like that._  "No, that's alright. I do need it," Lani said.   
     "Okay," Yami said, amused because of Lani's stubbornness, "Now you may go, Lani."   
     Lani left the captain's cabin and went out on deck. Yugi waited until she left and said, "Do you really trust her?"   
     "I don't trust her a single bit," Yami replied. "But she's the only person I could find willing enough to do this."   
     "You know she could be the death of you, Yami," Yugi said.   
     "Yes, I know that too. This is just a risk that I have to take." Yami then headed out of the cabin and onto the ship's deck. He looked out to the peaceful sea and watched it for a while.   
     Lani saw the peaceful figure of Yami out on the deck from where she was. She wondered how he could be so menacing at times and then so peaceful and kind at some other times. __Is that really the person that I'm going to lead to his death? She tried getting the thought out of her mind but then couldn't help but wonder, __Do I want to lead him to his death?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
What do you think of the story so far? I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of it.


	9. Ryou Bakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Two days later when the ship landed in Alexandria~

            Lani was excited to finally be arriving in Alexandria.  She had never been outside of Menfe before.  She wondered where exactly she would find Ryou Bakura.

            Lani watched as the land grew closer.  It was right around sundown.  _I'll miss the sun going down every evening_, Lani thought.  She gazed up at the sky and a figure came up behind her.  She knew it was Yami.  He had watched the sun set with her quite often.

            "It's even more beautiful today than it was yesterday," Yami commented.

            "Yes, it is," Lani agreed.  "It'll probably be the last sunset I see for a while."

            "Yeah, for me too.  Once I get in the palace, it's work, work, work."

            "But I thought you were a lord," Lani said.  "Don't you have servants to do work for you?"

            "Well, I have my own kind of work," Yami answered.  "All dealing with rebel business and trying to keep the queen satisfied with me."

            "Oh, I see."  There was a long, awkward silence then.  It was finally broken by Yami saying, "Ah, we've landed now.  I must get my stuff and go off to the palace."

            "And I suppose I must go to the market," Lani said, hesitantly.  She was a little disappointed that their conversation had been so short.  Since Lani had nothing on the ship besides the money that was in her sash, she walked off the ship right then.

            "Good-bye Lani!" Yugi called as she made her way off the ship.

            "Bye Yugi!" Lani called back and she headed for the market place.  She figured that the market place would be the best place to find Ryou Bakura.  She was jostled about many times and got lost in the winding streets of Alexandria until a hand reached out and grabbed her all of a sudden.

            "Keep quiet," a white-haired, but seemingly young man said as he slipped his hand over her mouth and dragged her to a shop.  Lani struggled to get free but soon found that it was no use.  The man was too strong.

            When they were safely in the shop, the white-haired man let go of her mouth.  "Don't make a sound," he said roughly.  "I am Ryou Bakura and you'd best respect my wishes or you won't be around much longer."

            Lani stared at the man in front of her.  "You're a shopkeeper?"

            "No!" Ryou Bakura exclaimed.  "I am simply posing as one.  Now, you need some servant's clothes so here you go."  Ryou Bakura gave Lani a simple white dress with a blue sash.  "Put it on and give me the rest of your gold coins.  Then we'll leave for the palace."

            Lani went into the back room of the shop and put on her new clothes.  She liked the satin feel of the dress.  She then put the sash on and hid her beautiful ring in the sash.

            As she walked back into the front of the shop, Ryou Bakura motioned her to follow him.  "Come!" he called.

            Lani followed Ryou Bakura through the streets of Alexandria and after a while's walk, ended up in front of the palace where at that very moment, a carriage came around the corner and stopped right in front of Ryou Bakura and Lani.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry this was such a short chapter.  I would really like to know what you think of the story so far and want a review before I continue with the story.


	10. Princess Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
~The palace gate~   
  
     Lani made her way to the carriage that was just pulling up in front of the palace. She was a little nervous. She had figured that the princess had been informed that she would have an Egyptian servant but she wasn't totally sure. She stopped right in front of the door to the carriage and watched as a man helped the princess out.   
     Princess Serenity was truly beautiful. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. A blond man escorted her out of the carriage.   
     "Thank you, brother Jounouchi," Princess Serenity said to the blond.   
     "My pleasure, of course," he replied. He caught sight of Lani then and asked, "Who are you, young maiden?"   
     "I am Lani, your highness," she said to Jounouchi, knowing that he would be the prince of Canaan if the princess was his sister. "I am to serve her highness, the princess, as a servant."   
     "Really?" Prince Jounouchi asked, doubtfully. "Do you have any proof of this?"   
     "Well," Lani didn't know what to say.    
     "You don't have any proof?" Prince Jounouchi asked, unbelievably.

     Ryou Bakura stepped up to the carriage then and said, "This is the servant that Lord Kaiba has sent you.  Mark my word.  I was told to bring her here to you and so here is your servant."   
     "And how do I know this is true?" the princess' brother challenged.   
     Ryou Bakura showed Prince Jounouchi the two symbols on his arm.  One was a palace, the mark of Queen Anzu, and the other was a mysterious eye, the mark of Lord Kaiba.   
     "How do I know that this is the mark of the so-called Lord Kaiba?" Jounouchi questioned.

     For the first time the Princess Serenity spoke up.  "Brother, that is the mark that was on this scroll here," she gave him a scroll that was in her hand and continued, "The scroll from Lord Kaiba."

     "Okay then," Jounouchi said. He turned to Lani. "Come along," he said to her.   
     The gate to the palace opened and Lani followed the prince and princess of Canaan into the palace, leaving the cold Ryou Bakura at the gate. They were led around the palace by two guards. The guards first showed them where Jounouchi's room was and then took Lani and Princess Serenity to two bedrooms that were right next to each other. The guards then left them and went back to their duty of guarding the north gate of the palace.   
     Lani had no idea of how to be a servant but figured she should ask what the princess wanted. "My princess, is there anything I can get for you?"   
     The princess gave Lani a warm smile and said, "No, I just need some rest after the long journey from Canaan."   
     "I shall get you some bed sheets then," Lani said. She went to the closet in the princess' room and looked in it. Lani sighed with relief when she saw sheets there. "Princess, what color sheets would you like?"   
     "I do not care," the princess answered. "Your name is Lani?" she then asked tentatively.   
     "Yes, your highness," Lani said as she got down some lavender sheets from the closet and started putting them on the bed.   
     "Oh please, I'll do my own sheets," the princess broke in. She grabbed an edge of the sheets and started doing it herself.   
     "Nay, princess!" Lani cried. "You mustn't do that! I shall be in trouble if someone caught the princess doing her own sheets."   
     "I do not like the fact that you are doing all this for me," Princess Serenity said but she let go of the sheet. "Things are so different here in Egypt than in Canaan."   
     "What is Canaan like?" Lani asked, finishing with the sheets.   
     "Canaan is wonderful," the princess said and sighed wistfully. "I miss my father but I am glad that my brother was able to come here with me. I don't think I would've had the courage to do this without my brother. I did not have servants in Canaan though. I did everything for myself. It is strange here where I am treated like some kind of god when I really am not."   
     "Nay, you are not a god, highness," Lani agreed. "But you are royalty and this is how royalty is treated in Egypt. You must get used to this if you are to marry the prince."   
     "But what if the prince does not want to marry me?" Princess Serenity asked.   
     "Of course he'll want to marry you," Lani replied. "You should get some sleep right now though. When you wake up, you'll have much happier thoughts about the prince." Lani fluffed the pillows that were on the bed and headed for her room that was right next door. "If you need me, your highness, just call," she said as she walked out the door and got her own bed ready. Canaan must be a strange land, Lani thought to herself as she dozed off to sleep.   
  
  
~I hope you like the story so far. I'm sorry it took a while to put this chapter up.  Final exams are coming up and a bunch of projects are due.  So, what do you think of this chapter?  I've been using some of the Japanese names and some English names and I'm sorry for that.  Some of the Japanese names I just don't know.  However, I do know that Serenity's Japanese name is Shizuka; I like the name Serenity better.  Anyway, I'm going off on a tangent (as my geometry teacher would say).  Please review.  I would like at least one review before I continue~


	11. Egypt, Not Canaan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~The palace in Alexandria the next day~   
  
     Lani woke up early the next morning just as the sun was rising. She looked around the room noticing that she had actually slept in a royal bed (not as royal as the princess' but still royal). It was the best sleep she had ever had. She got up and looked in the closet of her room where she found a few servants dresses of different colors. She put on a plain white dress and headed into the princess' bedroom.   
     The princess was sitting up in her bed, looking out of the window as Lani entered the room. "Good morning, Lani," she said, cheerfully.   
     "Good morning, your highness," Lani said back. "Come, we must bring you to get all washed up."   
     "Where is that?" Princess Serenity asked.   
     "Your own private bath is right through that door, your highness," Lani said pointing to a door at the opposite end of the room.   
     Princess Serenity got up and headed over to the door. Lani rushed ahead of her to open the door for her. "Oh, please," Princess Serenity said, "I can open a door for myself."   
     "Yes, I do believe you can, princess," Lani said. "But while you are in Egypt, you are to be treated how any other royal or noble is treated." Lani walked into the bathroom after Serenity, making sure there were towels and shampoo and all the other necessities for taking a bath. Once Lani was sure that everything was in there, she left the princess alone and went to her own room for a little while.   
     Lani couldn't find anything to do in her room so she went to the princess' room for a while. Before her very eyes, in the corner opposite the door she came through, she saw a bookcase with books on it. Lani couldn't believe her luck. She walked to the bookcase, took out a book, and started reading it.   
     Before she could get very far in the book, the door between the bathroom and the princess' room opened and Princess Serenity stepped out, dressed in a white Egyptian dress with a gold sash.   
     "Princess!" Lani cried all of a sudden. "You should have told me you were done! I would've opened the door for you." Lani took a good look at Princess Serenity then. "Princess, you look gorgeous in that," she said.   
     The princess looked a little embarrassed and said quietly, "Thank you, Lani. There's something I need to ask of you though."   
     "What's that?"   
     "Could you call me Serenity please? I don't like always being called 'Princess' or 'Your Highness'."   
     "Nay, I cannot do that, highness," Lani said. "I am your servant so I could not speak to you as if we are equal. You are above me."   
     "Lani, please," Princess Serenity pleaded. "At least when it's just the two of us. If there is someone else around us, call me what you must but when its just the two of us, please just call me Serenity. Could you do that?"   
     Lani thought for a while and finally answered, "Okay, I'll do that."   
     Serenity grinned and said, "Thanks, Lani." Just then, a rumble came from her stomach.   
     "Are you hungry?" Lani asked. "I think that there are servants in here who will bring breakfast to your room at around an hour after sunrise and that would be right about now."   
     As if on cue, there was a knock on the princess' door and a servant entered with a bowl of fruits. "Where shall I put this, your highness?" the servant asked Princess Serenity.   
     Serenity looked around and saw a table near her bed. "Please, just place it on that table."   
     The servant bowed and said, "Of course." He placed the bowl on the table, bowed again, and walked out of the room.   
     "Go ahead and eat now, Serenity," Lani said, smiling.   
     "This is not what I am used to eating for breakfast," Serenity said. "I usually have bread with milk when I'm in Canaan."   
     "Serenity, you're not in Canaan right now," Lani told her a little strictly. "Here, there is usually fruit for breakfast if you live in the palace." Lani took a pear and handed it to Serenity. "Here, it's the best fruit around."   
     Serenity started eating although she wished she could have her bread and milk. She noticed Lani not taking anything though. "Lani, go ahead and have some breakfast," she said.   
     Lani looked at her thankfully as if she had been waiting for the princess to say that and took a fruit for herself and started eating.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to know what you think of the story so far so please review.  I would like at least one review to continue.


	12. Meeting with Prince Duke

     To all u reviewers and readers: _I am so very and truly sorry that I haven't updated in a while._  _These past two weeks have been full of final exams and I had to study really, really hard.  All my exams are now over though and as of yesterday, I am officially a sophomore now!  Anyway, since school is over 4 the summer, I shall be updating a lot so keep reviewing and reading.  Thank u all so much!_

_~Charissa~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The palace in Alexandria later that day~

     "What would you like to do, Serenity?" Lani asked at around 2:00 in the afternoon after they had just finished their lunch, which consisted of fruit (again) and bread.  (A/N Egyptians eat lightly)

     Serenity look at Lani and replied, "I have no idea what there is to do around here, Lani."

     "Well, we could go out and look at the gardens in the palace courtyard," Lani suggested.  "Or we could find your brother and shop in the market with some guards."

     Serenity looked appalled at the thought of having guards following her around the market and said, "I'd rather look at the gardens."

     "Great!" Lani exclaimed.  "I haven't seen them yet."

     Just as Lani and Serenity were heading out of the room, a servant came up to them and bowed to the princess.  "Your highness," he began, "The queen has sent me to tell you that your first meeting with Prince Duke will be right now.  You must follow me there."  When the servant was done speaking, he bowed again and motioned for Lani and Serenity to follow him to where the prince was.

     They were led through a maze of halls and Serenity whispered nervously to Lani when the servant stopped in front of a door, "I'm nervous, Lani.  What if the prince doesn't like me?  What if he actually hates me?  What if~"

     "The prince will love you, Highness," Lani interrupted with a reassuring voice.  The servant near them heard that remark and smirked.  _Everyone in the palace knows the prince doesn't want to be married_, he thought.  _Why is she telling her that the prince will love her?_  The servant then left to do his chores.

     Lani knocked on the door and a voice said firmly, "Come in."  Lani opened the door and she and Serenity stepped into the room.  It was even more royal than the room where Serenity stayed.  There were golden trinkets and jewelry on all the bookshelves and painted pictures with golden frames on the walls and the doors of closets.  Serenity gasped at the sight of all this wealth in one room.  Then her eyes came to rest on a tall, handsome man in the middle of the room, who was surrounded by a few servants.

     "Well, hello there, Princess," the man said rather coldly.  He made a motion to his servants, which signaled them to leave the room.  He looked at Lani, who had gotten on her knees and bowed to him.  "Get up!" he said roughly.  As Lani did so, he gave her a questioning look and she nodded, confirming to the prince that this was the messenger he had been promised.  Then his eyes turned to look at the nervous princess.  He was surprised at how she looked when he laid eyes on her.  He had thought that she would be a fat, porky girl from Canaan from what his half-sister, Anzu, had said.

     "Forgive my rudeness from before," the man said then.  "I was getting a little annoyed with my servants.  I am Prince Duke."

     Serenity said nervously, "It's okay.  I'm glad to meet you.  I am Serenity."

     "Well, Princess Serenity, how was your journey here?  I do hope it wasn't too tiresome."

     "It was okay," Serenity answered.  "I don't like traveling too much though."

     "And how is your servant?" Prince Duke asked.  "Is she satisfactory?"

     "Oh yes, definitely.  She's the best servant I could ask for."  Serenity looked at Lani and grinned.  Then she whispered, "You can talk to him, you know."

     Lani didn't know how she was going to get a message from the prince without coming right out and saying it but she knew it couldn't wait too long or his servants would be back in the room.  So she said, "Um…Your Highness?"

     "Yes?" the prince asked.

     "Is there something you would like for me to do?  I could get you something."

     "As a matter of fact, yes.  Go over to the closet over there~" he pointed to a closet that looked like it was rarely opened, "~and get the paper from behind the picture."

     "Yes, Your Highness," Lani said.  Then she did as she had been ordered as Serenity and the prince carried on with their conversation.  Lani smiled and thought, _Wow!  It really seems like Prince Duke likes her.  How wonderful!_  Lani took out the slip of paper from behind a picture of a garden.  Then she looked at what was written on it.

'**Meet me at the mark of 11 with Lord Yami'**

     That was all it said.  Lani quickly closed the closet and took the piece of paper over to Prince Duke.  As the prince took the paper and put it in his pocket, he gave Lani another questioning look.  Lani yet again answered him with a nod.

     Serenity saw this and became curious immediately, but knew that she shouldn't say a word.

     There came a knock on the door at that moment and Prince Duke said, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Princess Serenity.  I'm afraid our meeting will have to end now though."  Then Prince Duke said to the people at the door, "Come in!"

     His servants entered the room then and Serenity and Lani left.

     As Lani and Serenity started walking back to Serenity's room, Lani asked, "So, what did you think of the prince?"

     "Oh, he's wonderful!" Serenity exclaimed.  "He's so nice and charming.  I hope our next meeting comes soon."

     "I'm sure it will," Lani said and smiled.  She became quiet then though because she had so much else on her mind at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Well, I hope u all liked this chapter.  As u know, I would like at least one review b4 I continue.  Keep reviewing cuz I'll be writing a lot from now on.


	13. Summoned to the Gardens

~When Serenity and Lani got back to Serenity's room~

     It wasn't too long before Serenity and Lani stepped into Serenity's royal room.  Serenity walked over to her bed saying, "I am tired now.  Lani, I am going to take a nap, okay?"

     "Okay, Serenity," Lani replied.  "I'll see you when you wake up."  Lani opened the door to her own room then and stepped in.  She immediately saw something that looked very out of place in the room.  She didn't think she had seen it before.  Lani made her way over to the strange object and took a good look at it.

     When she saw it up close, she realized it wasn't too strange after all.  It was just a carved wooden bird that had been placed on her bed.  _But who would place something like this on my bed?_ Lani thought.  She then noticed that inside the open mouth of the bird was a slip of paper.  _How am I supposed to get it out? She thought because the opening in the mouth was too small for her fingers to pass through._

     At that moment there came a knock on her door.  Lani quickly hid the bird under the pillow and scurried to the door and opened it.

     Serenity was there, looking very tired.  "Lani, I can't sleep.  In Canaan, I slept on a warm blanket on the ground and here there are these hard, hard beds that are so uncomfortable."

     "Maybe it's just hard for you to sleep in the daylight," Lani said.  "Go back to your room and I'll be there in a little while, okay?"

     "Okay," Serenity said as she walked back into her room.

     Lani took the bird out from behind the pillow and lifted it upside down.  The slip of paper came right out.  _Why didn't I think of that before? Lani asked herself as she unfolded the slip of paper and started to read it._

**'Meet me in the gardens by the lotus pool at the mark of 3 with the princess'**

     That was all it said.  There was no name on it.  Lani looked out her window and gasped.  _It's almost the mark of 3 now!_

     Lani tucked the bird away and went into Serenity's room.  "Serenity!" she said.

     "Yes?  What is it Lani?"

     "We have just gotten summons to be in the garden by the mark of 3 and it's almost that time now!  We have to go."

     Serenity obediently followed Lani through the maze of halls out into the palace courtyard where there were numerous gardens.

     "Oh no!" Lani cried.  "It didn't say which garden we were supposed to go to!"  Lani looked desperately around and then saw that there was only one garden with a lotus pool.  Lani was very relieved to see that and pointed it out to Serenity.  "That's the garden we're supposed to go to!"

     "How do you know, Lani?" asked Serenity.

     "Because it's the only garden with a lotus pool and the note said to go specifically to the lotus pool."  Lani and Serenity walked towards the lotus pool where no one else was at that moment.

     Lani looked at the sun and saw that it was still a few minutes before the mark of 3.  She talked with Serenity for a while about Canaan.  Then an unexpected question came.

     "Lani, where is your real home?" Serenity asked.  "I know that you are not quite used to the palace either, which means that you have just come here from someplace else.  Are you only here because you were chosen to be my servant?"

     Before Lani could answer, she turned to see a shadowy figure approaching.  Lani tensed and silently hoped that this figure was not the figure she thought he was.  She couldn't be too sure yet though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, did u like it?  I should probly explain that Egyptians used the sun to tell what time it was (at least I think) and that when I say the mark of 3, or something like that, it means 3:00.  Also, a lotus is a kind of beautiful, blue flower.  I hope u all liked this chapter.  I would like at least one review before continuing.


	14. A Suspecting Princess

~The garden by the lotus pool~

     Serenity looked at Lani, who had turned her head abruptly to look at the approaching figure.  She saw Lani tense and turned to see the approaching figure with her own eyes.

     The figure approaching was cloaked, but as he drew nearer, Lani let out her breath, relieved.  It was just Yami.

     As Yami stepped up to Lani and Serenity, he bowed slightly before the princess.  "Good afternoon, Your Highness," he said, gently.

     "Good afternoon, um…" 

     "Lord Yami," Yami filled in for her.  "You had a pleasant trip here?" he then asked.

     "Yes, it was fine," Serenity said simply.

     "Good, good…" Yami turned to point at Lani then and said in a mocking voice, "And how is your servant here?  Is she satisfactory?"

     "Oh, she's wonderful," Serenity replied.  "I couldn't have asked for a better servant."

     Yami looked at Lani with laughter in his eyes, doubting that she could really be the best servant in the palace.  Lani looked away from Yami's mocking brown eyes.  She did not appreciate those eyes laughing at her.

     "So," Yami started, "Would you like a lotus flower, Princess?"  He walked over to the lotus bush by the pool and picked one off of the bush.  Then he presented it to Serenity.

     "It's a beautiful flower," Serenity commented.  "I've never seen a lotus before."  As she turned to put the flower in her hair, Lani scribbled what the note from the prince had said and held it up so that Yami could see.  Yami nodded and Lani put the parchment into her sash just as Serenity turned back around to look at them.

     "Well, I should really be meeting with the queen soon so I have to go," Yami said.  "It was nice meeting you, Princess.  I'm sure we shall meet again during your stay at the palace."

     Yami was about to leave when Lani cried, "No, wait, Lord Yami!"  She ran up to him as a surprising look crossed Serenity's face and an incredulous one on Yami's.

     "What do you dare to say?" Yami whispered, furious that she had drawn attention to the two of them.

     In a nervous whisper, Lani asked, "Why does the prince want to see me there too?  I thought I was just the messenger."

     Yami looked quite angry and looked around to make sure that no one could hear him and Lani.  "I suppose it's for a safety measure.  You know, since I'm a lord, I can't go near him alone.  He knew someone would have to come with me and as you're the messenger, he thought you would be the best person to bring along.  Now, I really must go.  I'll meet you at your room a little before the mark of 11."  Then he added warningly, "You just better be there."

     And with that, Yami left the gardens and walked up to the palace for his meeting with the queen.  Lani stared after him, knowing that he had just threatened her again.  She also became aware of the fact that a few people were staring at her.  She walked back to Serenity, who was also looking at Lani as though she were hiding something from her.

     "Come on, Highness," Lani said.  "Let's go back to the palace and you can have your little sleep."

     Serenity followed Lani, curious to know what was going on, but at the same time afraid to ask.  Finally, she asked Lani, "He didn't come to meet me, did he, Lani?  He came to see you."

     "Of course not, Serenity," Lani said, using her name since no one else was around them at the time.  "He came to meet the princess of Canaan."

     "He asked me about three questions, Lani.  If he had come to meet me, then he would have struck up a conversation with me."

     Lani knew this was true, but she couldn't tell Serenity what was going on.  _If I tell her_, Lani thought, _I'll be dead within a day._  So Lani made up her mind to say nothing.

     "Also," Serenity went on when she realized that Lani was not going to say anything, "The prince also did not talk much with me.  It seemed more that he wanted you to get him the piece of parchment.  It was some kind of message, wasn't it?"

     Again, Lani did not say anything.  They had arrived at their rooms now and Lani led Serenity into her room.  "Take a nap now, Serenity.  I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

     "I'm not tired now, Lani," Serenity said, stubbornly, but decided that it would be best to do as Lani said, seeing that Lani would never tell her what was going on.

     Lani sighed with relief when the princess curled up in bed and when to her own room.  She got in her own bed, feeling pretty tired herself from what she had done that day.  She rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep almost right away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     I'm sorry it's been a few days since I last updated.  I was reading Harry Potter and the only times I put it down were when I had to do something else such as cleaning my room, going to church, playing for graduation, babysitting, and eating meals.  Anyway, I'm done with it so I can update and update and update!  All u have to do is just keep reviewing.  So, I would like at least one review before I continue.  Hope u all liked the chapter.

~_Charissa_~


	15. The Message

     Lani woke up just before the mark of 11 that night when she heard a knock on her door.  She got out of bed and opened the door to see Lord Yami standing there.

     "You were asleep?" Yami sneered at her.

     "I was tired from all that went on today.  You can't blame me for falling asleep," Lani defended herself.

     "Well, you have to be really quiet walking through the palace at this hour," Yami said.  "And we can't walk together because that would look suspicious to the wandering servants around here."  Then Yami commanded her, "You must walk at least 13 paces behind me at all times and look as if you are a wandering servant too.  Do you understand?"

     "Perfectly," Lani answered with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

     "Good," Yami said sharply.  He left Lani there then and turned right.  Lani counted a few steps and then decided to start off after him.  _I don't really care how many paces behind him I am_, she thought.  _I have to be able to see him to know which way to go so I can't be too far behind him._

     After walking through a maze of hallways, Yami finally came across a servant.  _Oh no!_ Yami thought, _That's_ one of my own servants!_  He tried to avoid the servant, but it was too late.  His servant had seen him._

     "Lord Yami!" he cried.  "What are you doing wandering the palace at this time of night?  I thought you were sleeping."

     "I couldn't sleep, Rekmet," Yami started, "So I decided to go for a little stroll around the palace."

     "Well, you should get to bed or people will think you're up to something," Rekmet said.  "Come, I shall escort you back to your room."  Yami looked back to see Lani appear around the corner.  She had heard everything.  Yami pointed to the door right behind him and then followed the servant back to his room since he had no choice in the matter.

     Lani watched Yami go and slipped through the door that Yami had pointed her to go to.  The room was dark and damp and smelled of mold.  Lani didn't see Prince Duke anywhere in this room.  _Where do I go now?_  As if in answer to her question, she saw a trapdoor on the floor and pulled it open.  Then she climbed down a ladder, pulling the trapdoor closed, into an even darker room where she could see a figure waiting.

     "Your Highness, is that you?" she asked.  A candle suddenly went on and Lani saw for herself that the figure was the prince.

     "Where's Yami?" he asked.  "You did give him the message, right?"

     "How would I have known where to go if I didn't?  Of course I gave him the message."

     "Well, where is he then?"

     "Just as we got to the door, Lord Yami's servant found him and made him go back to his room.  I suppose that means I'll have to deliver the message to him, right?"

     "Yes, I suppose so."  The prince sighed.  "You may give the message to him at the inn he goes to almost every night.  The Inn of the Falcon is what it's called.  Tomorrow night, go there and give him the message, but make sure he is alone first."

     "Okay, so how do I get out of the palace and find the Inn of the Falcon, Your Highness?" Lani asked.

     "As for getting out of the palace, you can bribe a guard."  Prince Duke took a few coins out of his sash.  "Only use them to bribe a guard.  Finding the Inn of the Falcon will be no problem since many people outside the palace know exactly where it is.  You can simply ask one of them."

     "Thank you, Your Majesty," Lani said.  "So, what's the message?"

     "As you may know, I have bribed many people to join in the rebellion against the queen.  The problem is, I do not have all the money I have promised everyone.  I need more gold."

     "So what you mean is that you're going to steal, right?"

     "Precisely," Prince Duke replied, but Lani could tell this was not something the prince looked forward to.  "And there is only one place I can get enough gold to pay off the people that I have bribed."

     "Where's that?" Lani asked, not completely wanting to know what the answer was.

     "My father, Kind Tristan's, tomb."  There was fear in the prince's voice as he spoke of robbing his own father's tomb.

     Lani gasped when she heard this news.  "You can't rob King Tristan's tomb!" she cried.  "It's impossible!  For one thing, you'll die of suffocation when you get down there and for another thing, you'll be haunted with his spirit for the rest of your life!  You can't do it!  If you die down there, Queen Anzu might as well reign forever!"

     "Lani…that is your name right?"

     "Yes, Your Highness."

     "Lani, I am not the one going down into the tomb.  Lord Yami and I agreed on this long ago.  We knew this would eventually come up."

     "Wait…so you're not going into the tomb?" Lani asked.  "But then, who is going into the~"  Suddenly, realization struck her.  "Lord Yami is going down there?" she asked then, practically choking on her words.

     Prince Duke nodded.  "Along with a priest, another lord, and a few loyal servants."

     "You know he could die, right?" Lani said, her eyes beginning to mist with tears.

     "Yes, Lani, I do."

     "Then why are you doing this?  I thought he was your friend!"

     "This was something we both decided on long ago.  Please give him the message, Lani.  Tell him that he is to do it in two days, at the mark of ten."

     "And what if I choose not to give him this message?" Lani asked, defiantly.

     "Then you shall suffer the consequences.  You were hired to be a messenger, nothing more.  Do your duty," Prince Duke said, sharply.  "Now it's time that you had better go to your room and get some sleep.  And don't," he added, "give this message to anyone but Yami."

     Lani nodded and climbed back up the ladder and pushed open the trapdoor.  She closed it behind her and made her way out of the room and through the maze of hallways back to her room.  It had been a very long day and Lani would be glad to sleep.  _If I can even get to sleep anyway_, she thought.  However, when she got back to her room, she could not even get in bed, for there was a cloaked figure waiting for her at her door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope all of u liked this chapter.  It's definitely longer than most of the others.  I had fun writing this chapter.  I would like a review to continue.  I also hope this chapter built a little bit of suspense bcuz the book Mara, Daughter of the Nile is suspenseful and I think I'm not doing the best job of bringing that suspense into my story but I hope it's at least beginning to get suspenseful.


	16. Lord Seto's Headquarters

I've been forgetting to put a disclaimer.  Oh well, here it is:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters therein.  I don't even really own this story.  I'm just writing it in a different way.  The real story is called Mara, Daughter of the Nile and it's written by Eloise Jarvis McGraw.

~At Lani's room~

            "Where have you been wandering off to at this hour of the night?" the cloaked figure demanded of Lani.

            "I was just hungry and wanted something to eat," Lani lied.  "Why are you here, Ryou?"

            "You mustn't forget your manners, Lani," Ryou Bakura said coldly.  "I have a weapon here, you know."  Lani looked at what Ryou was holding and shuddered.  He had a whip in his hand.

            "I've been waiting for you for nearly an hour.  Your master wants you."

            "I don't have a master and I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed," Lani said, knowing full well who her 'master' was.

            "Let me reword what I said," Ryou replied icily.  "You are going to see your master right now, whether you like it or not."  Ryou held up the whip and Lani needed no more persuading.

            "All right, all right," Lani gave in.  "I'm coming."  She followed Ryou Bakura through the palace and outside the north gate.  They got in a chariot and before Ryou started driving the horse through the streets, Lani asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

            Ryou replied, "To our master's headquarters."  Then he whipped the horse.  The horse galloped through the streets of Alexandria and finally arrived at a fairly big house.

            Ryou went into the house with Lani following close behind.  It was dark except for a dim light that was shining from a room up ahead.  Ryou turned to Lani and said, "Go to that room down there where my master is waiting for you.  He has a few things to say to you."

            Lani headed towards the room with the dim light and entered.  It was a small room that had cushions spread out over the floor.  In the front of the room sat Lani's master, as cold and icy as ever.

            "I see you finally made it," he began sarcastically.  He motioned for Lani to sit down.  "I have no doubt that you know my name by now."

            Lani thought hard, remembering Prince Jounouchi and the lord he mentioned.  "Yeah.  You're Lord Kaiba, right?"

            "Yes," the lord replied in his flat tone of voice.  "Lord Seto Kaiba.  You may call me 'Master' though."

            "Oh, that's not necessary," Lani insisted.  "I'll just call you Lord Seto or Lord Kaiba.  Whichever one you prefer."

            "Don't be silly.  I'd rather you call me 'Master'," Lord Seto (A/N That sounds more Egyptian than Lord Kaiba) said.  Suddenly, his voice changed to a sharp tone.  "Have you found out anything about the rebels or the rebel leader yet?"

            Lani thought about the question for a long time.  Of course she knew the rebel leader!  Yami had been careless on letting her live with that secret.  _But if I turn him in, he will surely die the most painful death of anyone before him_.  Lani's thoughts went back and forth.  If she turned him in, she would be richer than most of the royals in the palace.  _I do still have the ring though_, Lani thought, feeling the bump in her sash, _ and that's certainly worth a lot of money_.

            It was taking Lani so long to think that Lord Seto asked again, "Lani, do you know anything of the rebels or the rebel secret?"

            Lani finally came to a conclusion.  _If I tell him I don't know and ask for a few more days, I'll still have a chance at turning him in.  And in the meantime, I can think about what to do._  So Lani replied, "No, I do not know anything yet.  I am coming very close to figuring out some sort of plan that the rebels have though."

            "Are you really?" Lord Seto asked sarcastically.  "And what is this so-called plan?"

            "I haven't completely figured it out yet," Lani said again.  "The rebels do need a lot of money though because I suspect that they are bribing people to join them.  The plan has something to do with those rebels getting more money."

            "Hmmm…" Lord Seto thought for a moment.  "That is very true.  Okay, I'll give you another two days before I call you back.  Try and figure out this plan before then."

            There was silence for a moment.  Then Lani asked, "Well, may I go now?"

            Lord Seto looked at her carefully and said with the icy tone back in his voice, "Yes, you are dismissed for now."  Then he called for Ryou Bakura.

            Ryou Bakura entered the room and asked, "Yes Master?"

            "Take Lani back to her room.  I suppose she will be needing her sleep."

            Lani left with Ryou, who drove back in the chariot like a crazy man.  Lani didn't like the ride one bit, but she finally arrived back at the palace.  When she got to her room, she fell asleep right away and didn't wake up until the mark of 9 when one of the servants brought her some food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope that this chapter was ok…sorry it took a few days to get it posted.  The internet wasn't working for a little while.  Anyway, I hope all of u liked the chapter.  Please review.  I would like at least one review before I continue.  Oh and thank u, Sia, for always reviewing.  Thanks to u, I get to keep writing my story.  Yay!!!!!!!


	17. Out of the Palace

I am so sorry to everyone who reads my story that I haven't updated in a month.  I've been away but a responsible writer would have left an author's note about that.  I'm really sorry that I am so irresponsible.  Well, I'm finally putting up the next chapter.  Once again, I'm really sorry to have kept u waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~The next night~

            Lani was walking through the halls of the palace, wondering how she would get outside the palace walls to go to the Inn of the Falcon.  She would have to bribe a guard somehow.  _Not with my ring, though,_ Lani thought.  Of course, she didn't want to give away her beautiful ring.

            Lani was outside the palace, heading towards the East Gate, which only had one guard standing there._  What should I do?_ Lani thought desperately.  She suddenly got an idea.  _I can put on an act and make the guard feel sorry for me!_  So she got down and wrapped her arms around her legs and started sobbing, loud enough for the guard at the East Gate to hear.

            The guard looked around, lifting his lantern up and saw Lani huddled on the ground.  He walked towards her.  "What's the matter, miss?" he asked.

            Lani continued to sob and managed to get out, "It-it's my brother!  He-he's s-sick and my m-mother's gone and d-doesn't e-e-even know about it!"

            "Aw, come on, miss, it'll be alright.  Just go back and get some sleep."

            Lani snapped her head up and cried, "No, no!  You d-don't understand!  M-my brother's d-deathly s-sick and I'm the only one who c-can help him!  Only, I c-can't get through the p-palace g-gates."

            The guard looked torn.  On the one hand, he had a job and couldn't let anyone in or out of the palace gate.  On the other hand, there was this pretty maiden, who would thank him greatly if he just let her out to help her brother.  He decided that the latter was better.  "Miss, I can let you out but don't let anyone else hear of what I've done, got it?  If they do, I'll be fired."

            Lani pasted a grin on her face and replied, "Oh thank you, thank you!  You are so terribly kind!  I won't tell anyone.  Could you also let me back in when I come back?  I work here and I can't be gone the whole night or I could be fired too.  My family doesn't have much money.  Oh, and if my brother's still sick, you would let me in and out for a few more days, right?"

            "That might be pushing it a little, miss, but I'll see what I can do.  Now, go help your brother."  The guard opened the gate for Lani and Lani scrambled out.  "Wait!" the guard cried out.  "I need to know your name so I can let you back in."

            "It's Lani," Lani called over her shoulder and disappeared into the black of night.  She walked through the dark streets, touching the house walls with her hands so that she wouldn't fall.  She had no idea where the Inn of the Falcon was.  She saw someone in the streets and asked him, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know where the Inn of the Falcon is?"

            The man looked at her strangely and said, "Everyone knows where the Inn of the Falcon is but not many people go there.  It's a dangerous place, you know."  The man turned and began to walk away.

            "Sir, wait!  Could you tell me how to get there?"

            "Well, all you do is turn at that street up there," the man pointed to the next street that was only 30 feet away, "and you go on straight for awhile.  Then you come to the Thebes River, you cross it, and you're practically there."  The man turned to go again.

            "Thank you, sir," Lani said.  The man just grunted in return.  Lani walked the 30 ft to the next street and turned.  She walked straight for quite a while, wondering how long the street was or if the man really had given her the right directions.  Finally, she came to a river.  _Good, so the man was telling the truth.  Unless of course, the Inn of the Falcon isn't across the river._  She began to wade in but stopped when she caught sight of a small boat that was just coming from the other side of the river.  When she saw who was in the boat, she smiled happily.

            "Well, if it isn't Lani, the sneak on my ship," the figure on the boat said.

            "Yugi!  How are you?"

            "I've come to take you across the river though I suppose you would have made it there yourself.  Get in."

            Lani stepped into the boat and Yugi turned it around to go back across the river.  At the other side, the two of them stepped out and walked straight for a few yards until Yugi stopped in front of a building with a picture of a falcon on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope u all liked the new chapter.  I'll update soon as long as I get a review.


End file.
